


You’re in my inappropriate thoughts

by HighPriestessBlackwood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Zelda deserves many orgasms, teasing sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/pseuds/HighPriestessBlackwood
Summary: Just a oneshot collection of Spellwood smut





	1. Chapter 1

Today had been a long day at the academy for Faustus. After his normal lessons, there were a few students who insisted that they were failing and needed extra lessons. Faustus knew better, he always saw how they stared at him, in class and outside of it. It often made Zelda jealous and she would proceed to fiercely kiss him whenever she caught the students staring. 

This afternoon it was no different. After class, Zelda came to him to go home together, only to see that the students were talking to her husband, practically drooling all over him. She gracefully and with determination walked to him, swaying her hips like no one else could, and kissed him in front of those students like there was no tomorrow. He immediately responded, putting his hand on her back as the other held on to her waist.

After they finally broke apart, she bit her bottom lip, a playful glint in her eyes. Faustus smirked and looked behind her, checking on the students. They were talking amongst each other now, acting like they didn’t care. 

“Let’s finally go home.” Zelda smiled, but it quickly faded as Faustus sighed.

“I’m sorry, dear. But I have to stay longer today…” He looked back at the small group of students who were now smiling at them.

Zelda looked at them and then back at Faustus. “Fine.” She huffed. “Don’t be too long, I’ll be waiting.” She whispered in his ear, gently biting his earlobe before walking out the classroom.

Now finally, after 2 hours of explaining how to trap a demon, he could finally go home to his beloved and beautiful wife, who he couldn’t get out of his mind the entire time. Faustus loves it when she gets jealous.

He stepped inside the house, expecting her to either welcome him or jump straight onto him, most of the time it was the latter, but nothing happened. He frowned and walked into the kitchen. She wasn’t there either, nor was she anywhere else on the ground level. Faustus was puzzled for a moment, but then a smile crept on his face. She must be in their bedroom.

Faustus quickly made his way up the stairs, already imagining her lying on the bed while waiting for him. As he got closer, he suddenly heard noises coming from the bedroom. He stopped and listened for a moment. Faustus could hear Zelda moaning and whimpering, and he was about to get angry until he heard another faint noise, a buzzing noise. That’s when he understood was she was doing.

Faustus opened the door and there she was, on their bed, naked, moaning, leaning on one arm to keep herself upright while the other was slowly pushing a vibrator in and out of her pussy. A wicked smile appeared on his face.

He tutted at her, “Well, well, well… What do we have here?” Immediately her eyes shot open and found his. “You couldn’t wait even a few hours for me?” 

“I told you, don’t be late.” Her breathing is heavy as she continues to please herself, not wanting to stop. 

Faustus stepped closer to her, his eyes gliding over her body. “And I thought I told you that I’m the only one who gives you orgasms.” She involuntarily let out a whimper in response, but Zelda didn’t slow down, instead she started pumping harder, placing her hand on her clit.

“So you’re such a little slut, you can’t even stop to have a proper conversation with me, hm?” Faustus said in a low, teasing voice as he licked his lips. His voice was making her moan even louder, always turning her on, and suddenly she was coming, hard, her cunt clenching around the object. Faustus watched her carefully as she cried out, her breathing becoming ragged. When Zelda had calmed down, she put vibrator on the bedside table and propped herself up to look at her husband. He was still standing there, arms crossed and his eyes looking at her with hunger.

There was a brief moment of silence before Zelda playfully laughed at him, his expression didn’t change however and before she could even comprehend what was going on, she was pulled back onto the bed, making Zelda shriek. Her head rested on a pillow and both her hands and legs were tied to the bed, spreading her out in front of him. 

Zelda pulled on the restrains to try and get herself loose. When she found that she couldn't, she huffed. Faustus moved to the foot of the bed, watching her. "So exquisite…" He mumbled.

Suddenly Zelda started laughing, her head thrown back. "What's so funny, dear?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zelda looked back at him, rolling her eyes. "I already got what I wanted, didn't I?"

It looked like Faustus was contemplating his answer, taking a moment before speaking again. "Hmm, yes, it would appear so." He crawled onto the bed, placing himself in between her legs and hovering over her, his face inches away from hers. "You've been a bad girl, Mrs. Blackwood. And bad girls get punished." 

“Your Excellency… I was waiting for you and when I thought about you and this delicious body, I just couldn’t help myself…” She said, moving her hips a little. She always was insatiable, even with him. The toy gave her a wonderful orgasm, but the more she looked at him, as more she wanted to touch and feel him. 

“I didn’t allow you to talk, whore.” Faustus squeezed her hip, making her moan a little. 

“But, Faustus, damn it, just give me…” Zelda started, but the next moment he snapped his fingers and a gag appeared in her mouth. 

“You just couldn’t wait for me to do something… more appropriate, Zelda… Such a horny whore.” He said with a hoarse voice, moving his hands to her breasts and squeezing them. She let out a muffled whimper, feeling herself so desperate. 

Faustus slid his fingers down her body and leaned his head to her neck to bite it, sucking the skin and leaving a purple mark there. He moved down, his hand reached her intimacy, but he touched her inner thigh, gently stroking it. Zelda threw her head back on the pillow feeling herself already so needy, like she didn’t have an orgasm a few minutes ago. Faustus moved his head, going up and down while leaving wet kisses on her hips. She moved her hips against his mouth with a quiet moan, as he still didn’t touch her where she wanted. 

Finally he moved his hand up her thigh, placing two fingers against her entrance. She growled, trying to get more contact in her position. He looked at her red face for a moment and with a smirk he entered her with his fingers. 

Zelda moaned as loud as the gag allowed her to, making him enjoy the dirty sounds that escaped her lips. Faustus touched her sensitive spot inside, caressing it with his fingers, as his thumb found her clit, gently rubbing it. He continued sliding in and out of her with his fingers, feeling her soaking wet and he moved up on her body. He captured her nipple with his lips, playfully circling it with his tongue, while her breathing became quicker. As he felt her inner walls clenching around his fingers, he smirked and pulled his fingers out of her cunt, making her desperately moan.

“That’s what happens when you become such a disobedient wife, darling.” Faustus whispered in her ear, softly biting it. He touched her cheek gently and the next moment the gag disappeared.

“I hate you.” Zelda growled, rubbing her face against his hand. He laughed loudly, brushing his thumb on her bottom lip. 

“Yes, dearest, I can see that.” Faustus put his fingers in his mouth, sucking them and feeling her taste. She involuntary moaned, it felt so erotic and she desperately moved her hips again. “And since you hate me… I believe we didn’t finish with your punishment.” A wicked grin appeared on his face. 

Suddenly he pulled away and reached for vibrator. He turned it on, changing it to the highest setting and noticed with satisfaction that her eyes widened. 

“Faustus, please no.” She whined, trying to close her legs unsuccessfully because of the restraints. Faustus caught her gaze, her eyes darkened with a lust. He approached the vibrator to her entrance, slowly pushing it inside. Zelda screamed, arching her back and twitching her hips.

He grinned, getting up from the bed and leaving her in this position. She gasped with her moans and squeezed her hands into the fists, as he walked to the shelf and took a bottle of whiskey from there. Faustus filled a glass with it and sat in the armchair, watching her desperately pulling at the restraints and moaning. 

"Is this what you wanted, hm?" He asked with a low voice. He could feel his own hardness pressing against his trousers, but he wanted to wait a little longer, wanting her to beg for him and only him.

Zelda didn't answer, instead she let out a desperate whimper as her legs began to shake and she tried to close them, a sign she was close.

A wicked grin appeared on his face as he saw her squirming on the bed, wanting release. She was about to come, her walls already clenching but suddenly the delicious vibration was halted. Zelda looked at her husband, who was smirking at her as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Faustus, please…" She pleaded, panting heavily.

He tutted, "No, no, no, Zelda. This is what you get for being such a needy little slut who can't even wait for her husband." 

Faustus waved his hand, turning on the vibration again and hearing her loud whimpers. Every time she was close and ready to come, he turned it off, and every time her screams became louder. 

“Please Faustus… please just let me come.” She felt her body shaking uncontrollably, while he left her without vibration again. 

“That is, Zelda… the punishment that dirty and needy sluts get.” At this point Zelda was almost sobbing, wanting release so badly. He put the glass down and walked to her, starting to caress her cheek as he sat down on the bed beside her. With a wave of his hand, the vibrator was gone and she let out a soft gasp.

Zelda looked at him with begging eyes. "What is it you want, dearest?" He asked in a soft, gentle tone, much different from his previous one. 

"You." She sobbed as she started to twist her hips. He hummed and moved his hand down her body, reaching her clit and gently rubbing in circles, just enough to tease but not enough to let her come.

"You have to be more specific, dear…" He said as his motions became a little rougher. Zelda whined and moved herself, trying to get more contact.

"I want your cock inside of be." She breathed heavily. Faustus began kissing her neck again and she felt him everywhere, but still wanted more.

"That's a good girl." His hot breath against her neck. "You took your punishment well."

In one swift movement, Faustus was on top of her and her restrains had vanished. He continued kissing her neck, while Zelda clawed at his belt. She felt him smile against her neck and with a snap of his fingers, he was completely naked on top of her.

"You've been a good girl, Zelda." He groaned, "And good girls deserve a reward." And at his last words he pushed inside of her, Zelda screamed in delight at the sudden intrusion. Faustus didn't wait for her to get adjusted and immediately started pounding inside of her.

"Is this what you wanted, Zelda?" He said as he moved to look into her eyes, her beautiful emerald green eyes.

Zelda could only nod as she clawed at his back. She was surprised she didn't come as soon as he entered her.

"Fuck you are so tight." Faustus panted as he roughly grabbed one of her breasts and played with it. She whined and arched her back, as he increased the speed of his movements. She closed her eyes, feeling him hitting every right spot. He felt a knot forming in his stomach and he let out an involuntary groan with a sensation of her tight pussy throbbing around his cock. 

“How can this cunt be so tight, hm, Zelda? You’re my little needy insatiable whore, so how is that possible?” Faustus growled in her ear, squeezing her waist. She loudly whimpered and felt heat rising in her belly.

“Please daddy…” Zelda whispered in his ear and it was too much for him. He loudly groaned and came inside of her, his whole body shaking. 

“Come for me, darling.” He breathed out on her neck and moved his hand to rub her clit. She screamed, squeezing him with her inner walls and her mind became white, as her orgasm covered her body. "That's it." He sighed as they rode out their highs, him pressing lazy kisses all over her.

After a moment, Faustus fell down on the bed beside her and Zelda instantly rested her head on his chest. He pressed her closer to him and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently stroking her back.

"Mhm." She hummed in agreement. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, sweetheart." He whispered in her hair, but Zelda had already fallen asleep. Faustus smiled and fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Evenings like these were Faustus' favorite. They were lying in bed, Zelda half on top of him with her head resting on his chest and her hand on his stomach, tracing his abs. Faustus was softly stroking her hair as he was reading, while Zelda was watching tv. She loves all contact sports and refused to miss a game. Faustus didn't mind it, in fact he loved it, as long as they were in each other's company. 

Sometimes he was finding himself being distracted from reading or watching movies, because of her hair or the way she stretches out like a cat was far more interesting to him. And now, as always, she sat to get herself a plate with caramel popcorn and returned back to lay down on his body, this time placing her shoulders somewhere on the top of his thighs. Faustus sighed, curling his hand into her hair, slowly scratching her scalp. She started purring and it almost made him laugh.

"You like that, darling?" He chuckles. Zelda hums in response and lightly scrapes her nails over his legs, moving up to his thighs and Faustus sighs. She looks at him over her shoulder with a smile and turns back, laying on his thighs again. He continues playing with her hair, noticing she is completely focused on the football match again. Faustus put his book away, paying all his attention to her silk hair. He senses the warmth of her body even through his pants and when he accidentally touches the soft skin of her neck, he involuntary feels himself getting excited.

Faustus’s eyes widened and he takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, but soon he finds himself not able to think about anything but the softness of her perfect skin. He looks lower and notices his erection pressing against her shoulder. Faustus tries to move himself up but she pressed him back into the mattress with her body. He barely held a moan and decided not to move, hoping it will pass soon. But with every minute he feels himself getting harder and harder. 

Faustus thought he can quietly go to the bathroom to leave his erection unnoticeable for her, but suddenly he heard a sharp intake of breath when she turned to him, her eyes fixed between his legs. 

“Look what we have here.” Zelda slides her hand up on his thigh to grip him through his pants. Faustus groans and tries to pull back a little.

"Let's just continue watching the game, shall we?" He just wanted a quiet night, cuddling with his wife. Why must his body betray him like this?

"Oh no, this is much more interesting… My favorite contact sports." She grins at him and slowly strokes his length through his pants. "And you appear to be very excited." Zelda teasingly bit her lip before taking off her nightgown, being almost completely naked in the front of him except for her lace panties and it makes him hold his breath. 

Faustus tries to sit up straight but her other hand immediately finds his chest to push him back down. His breathing hitches as she playfully bites her bottom lip and pulls his trousers and underwear down to free his cock. She goes back to her previous activity and slowly strokes his length again.

“Zelda.” He groans and throws his head back on the pillows, thinking his heart is going to stop as he feels her taking his cock in her mouth. “Zelda, for Satan’s sake.” 

“What?” She pulls away but just a bit, so he can still feeling her hot breathing on his member. “Don’t pretend that you don’t want me to suck your cock, don’t pretend you don’t enjoy when you can come in my mouth.” Zelda teasingly purrs and the next moment she feels him grabbing her hair to push himself in her mouth with a moan.

She reacts instantly and snap her fingers to tie his hands together to the headboard, hearing his quiet growl and pulling away again. 

“You’d better not to play with me like this, darling.” He says in a low voice and she knows it’s not good for her, but she just makes an indifferent look, trailing her fingers up his inner thigh. He can barely hold a moan, she always knew he was so sensitive there, so it makes him push his hips forward in desire. 

“Or what?” Zelda playfully licks her lips and runs the tip of her tongue over his hard length, feeling his body shivering. 

“Or you will regret it very much, darling.” Faustus breathes deeply, trying to sound as confident as he can, but his own voice betrays him because of her little fingers. 

“Very interesting… But I don’t think I’ll do anything until you beg me to.” She smiles and her eyes meets his. She sees his pupils are dilated and his eyes are so full with pure lust. 

“You want too much, you teasing little minx.” He tries to reach her, but the ropes she conjured hold him tight in place. All she does is laugh and her fingers dance along the inside of his thigh.

"All you have to do is beg, dearest." She teasingly licks the tip of his cock and Faustus groans. "Come on, just ask."

Unable to resist her anymore, he sighs and speaks in a low rumbling voice. "Please, Zelda…"

She chuckles and leans forward slightly so that her breasts are now touching his cock. "Please, what?" She teases.

"Please suck me off already." He groans and a wicked smile forms on her face. Her head dips down and finally her lips are around his hard member. Her movements are slow and deliberate, continuing to tease him and he can't wait to be released again and show her who's in charge. Faustus jerks his hips forward, hitting the back of her throat and making her squeal. He grins and Zelda glares at him.

Her mouth detaches from him with a loud pop and she raises an eyebrow. "Impatient?" She asks.

"Just showing you how it's done." Two can play this game, he thinks to himself. Just because he is tied up doesn't mean he can't challenge her a little.

Zelda huffs and continues her ministrations again, bobbing her head this time to do just as he told her. Probably unintentionally, he thinks. Her hand now joins, moving in the same rhythm and he now longs to place his hand on her head and grab that lovely hair of hers. Faustus can feel warmth pooling in his belly, feeling himself getting closer. Zelda seems to have noticed it as well and her movements speed up to a delicious pace. He is on the edge of coming, when suddenly she pulls away entirely.

"That's all, darling." Zelda shrugs and moves to lie down next to him, continuing to watch the football match. Faustus grunts and pulls at his restrains hard, but nothing happens. She chuckles and rests her head on his chest, seeing his cock twitch occasionally.

But Faustus was far from done. With one last hard pull, the ropes of the restrains snap and suddenly he is free again. Her head immediately shoots up, her eyes wide in shock. He doesn’t give her any time to do something and in the next instant she’s the one who's tied up to the headboard. 

“See how everything can change only in one second, my precious girl.” He says in a sweet tone while his hand strokes her hair, but a malicious smile on his face makes her heart beating faster. “I told you that you’re going to regret your behavior.” 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be bad.” Zelda quickly says, afraid of what he can do and her confidence immediately disappears. 

“Stop lying, dearest. Every time you say so and the next day we’re getting something like this.” Faustus gestures on his own hard dick, noticing her breathing changes and how she moves her legs a bit to press them together tighter. He laughs darkly at it and snap his fingers. She squeaks when her legs are parted again, being tied up now too. “Let’s look what do we have here.” 

Faustus rips her panties with a single move and it makes her let out a sound of protest but when he touches her pussy with his fingers, she loudly gasps. 

“Look, precious. You’re already so wet, I could easily slip in this pretty pussy with my fingers or even with my cock.” He plays, rubbing her clit slightly and then takes his hand away, hearing her unsatisfied moan. “But after everything you’ve done, I’m the only one who will have pleasure today.” 

He takes his cock in her hand, moving his hand slowly and then makes it a bit faster, imagining her little hand wrapped around his hard length. It makes him let out a moan and when he notices her eyes darkened with lust and lips slightly parted, he triumphantly smiles. 

He feels himself getting closer as her chest starts heaving as she panted heavily. Zelda pulls against her restraints to try to get some friction between her legs. "Faustus…" She pleads, her voice sounding dangerously close to sobbing. With a snap of his fingers, her panties disappear.

"You should have thought about that before you started teasing me, sweetheart." Faustus leans forward, still stroking himself rapidly, and slides his fingers through her wet folds. She almost screams and start squirming to feel more of him. He chuckles darkly and quickly removes his hand, getting a unsatisfied moan from her once again.

Suddenly he lunges forward, positioning himself at her entrance and in one swift move he slams into her. She gasps, but it's immediately silenced by his hungry kiss. With a few thrusts she feels him coming inside her. He halts his movements, to Zelda's annoyance. She starts rubbing herself against him as best as she can, but he just laughs.

"You won't learn from your mistakes if I reward you now, dearest." He whispers in her ear and her a breathy gasp escapes her lips. With a snap of his fingers, the ropes vanish and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Please, Faustus. I will never do it again, please fuck me." She loudly moans. He looks deeply into her eyes and puts a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm, so desperate…" Faustus laughs, caressing her cheek. Her eyes flutter shut by his touch. "Do you promise that?"

"Yes, yes. I promise!" Zelda almost screams. He knows she is lying but he couldn't care less. All he wanted now was to hear her scream his name. He quickly pulls her in for a kiss and slowly trails down, over her breasts... her stomach… towards the apex of her thighs.

“It is still your punishment, darling, so you will not have my cock today.” He says with a pleased smile, placing light kisses on the skin of her inner thighs and it makes her arch her back. “See, I’m not the one who is sensitive here.” He slowly licks the place where he kissed her and suddenly leaves a bite mark there. She desperately pushes her hips to his mouth, feeling she have no strength to beg him for his cock, because she knows even if she will squirm and moan like a crazy he will not give it to her in anyway. So she just breathes heavily and waits for the moment when he will let her come, like all good girls do. 

“I think it’s the last time when I’m so kind for you, baby. Even though you don’t deserve anything except spanking, I will give you some pleasure for you to know what will you stay without next time.” Faustus says in a low, seducing tone and moves a bit higher to put a chaste kiss between her legs. “Tell me now, what do you want me to do. And remember… you need to ask nicely.” He tries to hide his smile but is unsuccessful because of the way she moves her hips.

“Faustus, please I need you.” Zelda groans, feeling her body shivering with need and squeezes the sheets into her hands. 

“Hmm… I think you can do it better.” He moves her tongue over her pussy and pulls away again, making her moan unstoppably. “Don’t make me leave you like this, we both know what a good girl you can be… so show it to me.” 

“Please daddy, I want you to eat me out, I want to scream your name, I want to cum, so I can show you how good I can be, just please.” She says so desperately and her own words cause her to whimper. A dark chuckle emanates from him, which shoots straight to her core.

"That's much better, my good, good girl." He whispers, nails lightly scratching along her thigh. Then his mouth is on her and she gasps in pleasure. Faustus always exactly knew how to please her to make her sing his name and he feels himself involuntary getting hard again when he hears her guttural moans. She almost rips the sheets with her fingernails as he sticks his tongue into her pussy, moving in a deliciously slow pace. 

“Faustus, please… please faster.” Zelda thinks she’s going to sob if he keeps torturing her like this, but moans in relief when his tongue starts circling her clit, making her feel heat pooling in her belly. She arches her back and her muscles tense under his body as he pushes two fingers in her pussy, teasing only right the spots. Next instant her body shudders and she comes into his mouth with a loud scream. He sucks her liquid and leaves a soft kiss on her thigh before raising up to her lips. 

Faustus went to lie next to Zelda, who was still catching her breath, kissed her along her shoulder and collarbone. He was starting to get tired, and knew Zelda was too, but he couldn't help still feeling himself being hard. He tried to ignore it, wanting to stay true to his words to not give her his cock, but that was becoming very hard with the soft little sounds she was making as he kissed her neck. He pulled away a little to look at her and saw her eyes starting to close, so he put a kiss on her forehead, going to sleep too. 

“No.” Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly kissed him, feeling his hardness pressing against her thigh. “Please fuck me.” She whispered in his ear and it made him groan, without thinking about her punishment anymore. His mind felt empty but then he remembered about how sleepy she looked, so it made him to calm himself down a bit.

“Zee, you’re tired… we should rest.” Faustus said with a soft smile even though he wanted her so much. 

“Faustus please… please please I need you in me.” She started leaving marks on his neck, moving her hips against him. He could not help himself and entered her in a single movement. They moaned and she was still so wet and tight around him, making him close his eyes because of the feeling. Faustus fits her perfectly as she does and hearing her quiet whimpers and moans made him even harder in her pussy. He tries to move softly but as she starts clinging onto his shoulders with a moan, he goes deeper and faster. She squeezes him even tighter and he feels her inner walls starts quivering around his cock. She gasps with air and when he pushes especially deep, she moans loudly as waves of her orgasm covering her body. He let out a short growl and it takes a few movements for him to come with her. She feels his hot liquid filling her so good and she smiles as her eyes starts involuntary closing. 

“Satisfied, my love?” Faustus kisses her sweaty forehead before falling on the sheets besides her but she already fell asleep. But looking at the smile on her relaxed face, he understands she is satisfied. He pulled her into his embrace and snapped his fingers to turn off the lights before falling asleep too.


End file.
